


Он отметил ее своей дланью

by Athelas_Kingsfoil



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athelas_Kingsfoil/pseuds/Athelas_Kingsfoil
Summary: Огромный и невидимый, неслышный и грохочущий, обжигающе холодный - Многоликий бог - стоял за ее спиной.





	Он отметил ее своей дланью

      Капли крови на снегу тянулись алыми гроздьями, а воздух полнился запахом меди. Она вгрызалась в бездвижную плоть, прихватывая большие куски, и краем глаза ловила любое движение сородичей. Она чувствовала, как ветер едва ласкает шерсть на загривке, слышала предсмертные хрипы скотины, ощущала запах свежей плоти и старой листвы. Но самое главное – она видела. Видела беспокойство в глубине чащи, глядела на редкие снежинки в воздухе и любовалась своей стаей. Впервые за долгое время все волки были сыты. Она бросила последний взгляд на растерзанные тела животных и людей и позвала волков за собой. Стоило ей обернуться, и тьма поглотила ее.  
      Девочка открыла глаза в полной темноте, как и многие дни до этого. Она привыкла, что жизнь является ей в красках лишь во снах. Слепая Бет спустила ноги на холодные каменные плиты и отыскала одежду. Попрошайке пора было возвращаться на улицы свободного города. Стуком трости она наметила себе дорогу, проследила путь ладонями по выщербленному камню, прислушиваясь к песне сотен голосов. Город жил, город говорил, город вел ее и рассказывал истории для доброго человека.   
      Прошло не меньше шести лун со дня, как ее глаза ослепли. Девочка научилась слышать и прислушиваться, отделять один запах от другого даже на шумных причалах Браавоса и кончиками пальцев узнавать монеты разных народов. Но на один единственный вопрос ответить не могла.

_Кто ты?_

  
      Давным-давно она была Арри – мальчишка-путник, мальчишка-невольник. В обугленных стенах Харренхолла она стала чашницей Нэн – девочкой с тремя именами, девочкой с монеткой. Воронье гнездо, Ласка, Солинка, Кошка-Кет, Слепая Бет, Тростинка. Было еще одно имя, длинное, громкое, тянущее тоской за узкими ребрами, больше не ее. 

— Кто ты?  
— Никто.  
— Ложь. И ложь неумелая.  
      Девочка обходила храм и искала усопших. Девочка зажигала погасшие свечи и мела полы. Девочка нарезала мясо и резала пальцы без вскриков и слез. На нее смотрели темнота и немые боги, которые внимали молитвам прихожан и даровали свою милость. Всем, многим, всяким, кроме нее.   
— Кто ты?  
— Никто.  
— Ложь. Если девочка хочет свои глаза назад, ей нужно только попросить, - голос доброго человека никогда не звучал осудительно.   
— Не сегодня.  
      У Многоликого бога тысячи лиц и тысячи имен, говорил добрый человек. Он не судит и не оценивает, он приносит дар тем, на кого пал выбор, за кого принесли большую жертву. Девочка слушала истории о первых безликих и пыталась понять. Как может бог не судить, но карать? Старые боги, в которых верила Арья из Винтерфелла, были жестоки, но справедливы. Они судили тех, кто согрешил, они карали тех, кто оступился. Они бы защитили ее отца и братьев, уберегли бы мать и сестру, не будь те вдалеке, в землях Семерых. Девочка прогнала образы из памяти, перестала прикусывать губу и сжала чашу в ладонях. Она хотела бы понять Многоликого бога, но не могла.  
      Ночью девочка почувствовала ледяное дыхание на щеке и, распахнув глаза, прислушалась. Тростинка не сразу заметила, как в темноте начали выступать очертания стен и слабый свет луны, прорывающийся сквозь тяжелые облака за стенами храма. У девочки перехватило дыхание не из-за прозрения, но из-за тени, что заклубилась в углу. Та скользнула по стене диким зверем и поползла по полу тихой змеей. Бет подтянула колени к груди: она умела драться с людьми и убегать от животных, но сражаться с тенями ее не учили. Темнота сгустилась у двери в образе человека, и сердце девочки застучало быстрее. Она узнала эти напряженные плечи, эту тяжелую поступь и манящий жест: так когда-то отец подзывал к себе Арью.  
      Девочка осторожно поднялась на ноги, забыв про свою трость. Темный образ сменился ладной мужской фигурой с до боли знакомыми кудрями и исчез за дверью. Джон никогда бы ее не обидел, пусть это и не ее брат, пусть это лишь во сне. Арья-лошадка вышла за дверь, и вот уже маленький Рикон с палкой в руке зажимал рот ладошкой, чтобы никто не услышал его звонкий смех – он тоже любил бродить в подземелье Винтерфелла. Тень устремилась вперед, словно играя в салки, и исчезла за поворотом. Девочка припустила за ней, убеждаясь в своей мысли – это не явь, это лишь воспоминание.   
      Она бегом спустилась по длинной лестнице, ведущей на третий уровень храма, куда посторонним и ей не было хода. Тень мелькала впереди, подрагивая в такт порывам воздуха, дразнящим пламя свечей. Девочка остановилась у тяжелой увитой металлом двери. Мрачный силуэт ее сестры стоял перед ней, скорбно склонив голову к плечу.   
— Что? Чего ты хочешь?  
      Тень едва повернула голову к ручке двери.  
— Она заперта. Меня туда не пускают, а ключей я не сыщу и за несколько ночей.  
      Санса – без глаз, без лица, без голоса – вздохнула, и в движении ее плеч было разочарование, осуждение и нетерпение, какими их могла выразить только леди.   
— Отлично! Хорошо, я попробую, и ты убедишься, глупая! – Ласка уперла руки в дверь и толкнула, зная, что та не поддастся, уверенная, что скоро проснется.  
      Дверь не открылась – девочка просто упала за ее порог. Колени обожгло вспышкой боли, но она забылась, стоило Кошке-Кет поднять взгляд на зал. Их были тысячи по стенам и в колоннах, от пола и до потолка они тянулись стройными рядами, отстраненные и равнодушные — лица.   
      Девочка успела понять, откуда они, но не успела разобрать своих чувств, потому что оно или он стоял за ее спиной. Огромный и невидимый, неслышный и грохочущий, обжигающе холодный, слишком близкий, но далекий — Многоликий. То ли воздух в храме, то ли его дыхание подняли волоски на ее шее. Руки и ноги, служившие ей защитой и опорой, окоченели. Девочка услышала голос в своей голове, голос без оттенков и переливов, как тот, что перебирал имена каждую ночь в Харренхолле, под боком у Братства без знамен и втайне от доброго человека. 

_Кто ты?_

  
      Девочка не успела разомкнуть губ, дать привычный ответ. Он уже знал. Он увидел её в усталых глазах отца, в сведенных бровях матери, в возмущенном вскрике сестры и громком смехе братьев.  
  


_Арья Старк из Винтерфелла_

  
      Он уложил голову ей на правое плечо, и она отвернулась, не желая знать, что ею служило для бога с тысячей имен. Ее висок пощекотала шерсть, низкий рокот отразился от высоких стен, и в эхе его послышался металлический лязг. Девочка неотрывно смотрела на лица, не смея закрыть глаз. Голос обратился к ней вновь.  
  


_Кто ты для них?_

  
      Что? Таких вопросов ей прежде не задавали. Кто она для мертвых, или для лиц без тел и мыслей, или для сотен незнакомцев, обретших здесь покой? Никто, разумеется. Чашница Нэн пораженно вздохнула.  
  


_Никто_

  
      Он всхрапнул, довольный ее догадкой и скользнул к другому плечу. Девочка почувствовала шершавый рог у уха и соленую влагу на щеке и губах. Она посмотрела на другие лица, слушая несдержанный стук копыт.   
  


_Кто они для тебя?_

  
      Солинка уже знала ответ.

_Никто_

  
      Узкая прохладная ладонь накрыла ее глаза и скинула оцепенение с тонких костей. Темнота под веками вспыхнула всполохами огня, и она услышала отчаянный детский крик. Мальчишка с тремя псами на груди, высокий и крупный, как молодой мужчина, вжимал детскую голову в горящие угли. Запах опаленного мяса едва достиг ее, как в нос тут же ударили едкие ароматы лекарственных мазей.   
      Вопли еще более громкие и отчаянные, но свирепые наполняли подземелье, по которому степенно двигался некромант Квиберн. Непобедимый и ужасный сир Грегор Клиган лежал на каменном помосте и умирал, забывшись в лютой агонии. Связанный крепкими ремнями, он вздрагивал и захлебывался воем. Мейстер провел ладонью над инструментами на своем столе, шевеля пальцами, точно паук длинными ловкими конечностями. Он выбрал аккуратный небольшой нож, обхватил Гору за скулы и занес лезвие над глазом умирающего.  
      Металл рассек воздух и пронзил детскую грудь. Она открыла рот, но не выдавила крика. Мика, ее лучший друг, невинный сын конюшего, оседал на землю бездыханным, пока Сандор Клиган вытирал лезвие своего меча. Ни он ли первым был в ее молитвах прежде? Меч вошел в ножны так же легко, как в хрупкое тело. Девочка почувствовала, как летит назад, и услышала хруст. Пес хрипел и косил на нее глазом. Он хотел принять смерть, но Арья Старк лишила его этого дара.   
      Послышался шорох крыльев и молчаливые скалистые холмы сменились шумным залом театра. Девочка глядела на сцену из-за тяжелого занавеса, посмеивалась и ощущала клинок, привязанный к бедру. Три черных пса с телами, сотканными из дыма, сбежали по сцене в зал и замерли вокруг кресла одного из гостей. Мерси вгляделась в его лицо и узнала убийцу, чье имя повторяла в своих молитвах. Рафф-Красавчик.   
      Это было обещание: Многоликий услышал ее. Смерть настигла всех и придет ко многим. Нет проку спешить, ее бог однажды принесет дар всем. Не каждый из осужденных погибнет от ее руки, но это сделают другие его слуги. Валар моргулис – все люди смертны. Валар дохаэрис – все люди должны служить. Девочка станет никем, и в ее руки Многоликий вложит нож, или яд, или веревку. Она однажды вычеркнет имя из чужого списка, или принесет избавление, или сыграет роль в войне. Это не насилие, не жестокость, не месть, не удовольствие – это игра. Он не судит, не оценивает, не карает – сбрасывает фигуры с доски. 

_Валар моргулис – все люди смертны._  
Валар дохаэрис – все люди должны умереть.  


  
      И все люди умрут: и лучшие, и худшие, каждый в свой час. Где-то внутри будто развязался тугой узел, а с плеч словно спали все мешки с мидиями Бруско, которые ей приходилось таскать с его дочерьми. Девочка проснулась на своей лежанке, глядя на серые стены своей каморки. Дверь открылась, и она знала по стуку трости, что перед ней встанет добрый человек. Он оглядел ее от тонких щиколоток до лохматой макушки и, наконец, спросил:  
— Кто ты?   
      Лошадка, Воронье гнездо, Ласка, Арри, чашница Нэн, Солинка, Кошка-Кет, Слепая Бет, Тростинка и Арья Старк из Винтерфелла ответили ему:  
— Никто.  
      Добрый человек впервые не назвал ее слова ложью.


End file.
